


徐理事的深夜故事会

by whiterzj



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterzj/pseuds/whiterzj
Kudos: 29





	徐理事的深夜故事会

【起】

旧公寓楼的隔音通常不好，这缺点在夜里尤其明显。610住户放映的三流言情剧音量恼人，能隔着两个墙板，轻松传到陆东植耳边。

陆东植白日里接受了一整天的电视台采访，回到家时已经精疲力倦，此时睡得正香，被吵到也只是一边小声嘟囔了句“明年要住别墅才方便。”一边伸手拿被子盖住头，翻了个身企图再会周公。 

时间仿佛只过了一瞬，家里的门铃声突兀响起，肆意地将他拉回现实世界。

叮咚！叮咚！叮咚！

来者似是极有耐心，即使许久不见人应门，门铃声响在黑夜中依然规律又清晰。

陆东植住的房子是很小的一居室，从门口向里望，可以一眼看到床头。而此时，门铃声正化作羽箭一簇一簇无阻隔地刺入他的后脑。陆东植强忍头疼，几乎用了最凶狠的杀人魔的意志力从床上爬起来，徐徐踱步到门口。

“谁这么晚了还……”他一手揉着眼睛一手扒上房门，伸头看了下猫眼，“……没人，七星又喝多了？”

陆东植挂上插销，把门开了条缝。

门外没有跪着的七星。

看起来也没有其他人。

“恶作剧？”陆东植被打扰睡眠的怒意随着变态杀手意识的清醒而翻涌复苏，他鼓起勇气推开房门，大步向走廊外走去。

长夜漫漫，刚才还大声放映着三流言情剧的邻居好像也已经安然入眠了，走廊里灯光黯淡，只有东植的脚步声在缓缓回荡。

陆东植在走廊里往复走了两遍，直到确认了整条走廊都空无一人，才轻叹了口气，旋即转身快步走回家。

他出来时没有锁门，此刻608的房门虚掩，走廊的光穿过狭窄的门缝划破室内的黑暗，为家中添上温暖，像是随时准备着欢迎主人的归来。

接下来的所有动作都发生在一瞬——陆东植走到608门口，抬手握住门把开门，门外的顶灯突然开始闪跳。他眼前一黑，心里无端生出一丝警惕，可还没等细想，后颈一疼，便彻底陷入了黑暗。

＝＝＝＝

“唔……”不知过了多久，陆东植意识渐渐回笼，在轻微扭动身躯确认自己没有额外受伤后，他发现自己被绑在了家里的床上。

陆东植摸了摸绑着他的工具，是质量很好的粗牛津绳索，勒的不紧，但技巧十足，让他毫无挣脱的可能。

看来绑他的人是个惯犯。

房间里没有开灯，只有一束月光透过窗户映进来，月色凉薄，照不清房间内是否还有其他人的存在。

陆东植平静地望向床对面反射着月光的墙，心里默默猜测到底是谁这么大胆，敢绑架变态杀人魔。

“醒了？”胆子大的人声音冷淡。

陆东植猝然转头看向声音源头，一个轮廓高大的男子正面朝他坐在床角的阴暗处，几乎与黑暗融为一体。

这人没说话钱安静若无物，仿佛连呼吸都不曾存在，此时开口，存在感便似携着刺骨寒风凛然扑面而来。

陆东植只觉得黑暗中有一双眼睛正阴冷地注视着他，仿佛隐藏在丛林中等待猎物进入陷阱后肆意玩弄的巨型野兽，漫不经心，胜券在握。

“捕食者……”陆东植喃喃自语。

“捕食者……是你。”男子言语间的轻笑声几不可闻，边接着陆东植的话边从卧房里唯一的椅子上起身，缓缓走到陆东植的床边站定。

盛着清辉的深邃眉眼在月光中慢慢清晰，荒野枯枝间的残雪味道似乎要在空气中凝成实质。陆东植简直控制不住自己音量，不敢置信地大喊出声——“徐……徐理事？”

“你杀了六个人呢。”  
“啊，不对，是七个。”徐仁宇没理睬他的问候，只扬了下手中一直拿着的红色笔记本，语气轻松地自顾自说着。

如果不是看到他的脸色阴沉如乌云暮霭、山雨欲来，陆东植甚至能以为徐理事在跟他闲聊晚上吃了几碗汤饭。

陆东植的视线从徐仁宇的脸上僵硬挪到他手中的红色笔记本上，心中本能感觉到危险，但徐仁宇突然的出现和问话都让他太过震惊，一时之间他竟忘了自己正在被绑架的事实，半晌后才找回些理智，颤声问：“你……都知道了？”

徐仁宇呼吸一顿，闻言简直要再次大笑出声，果然如此——他心想——原来这么多天，自己像个傻子一样被眼前人唬得团团转，真相竟然是这样！

不过是一个失忆了还自以为是强者的废物，也配让自己日思夜想这么久！

徐仁宇心中难以言说的情绪猝然失控，刚得知真相时的残存笑意在无尽的黑夜中逐渐转化，剧烈的怒火在胸中积压翻腾，几近爆发。

【承】

粗重的呼吸声在房间内间断响起，身为一个无论面对何种情况都能永远保持冷静从容的资深连环杀手，徐仁宇在陆东植身上感受到了前所未有的挫败。

电光石火间，他决然松开了长时间紧握出血的拳头，俯身抓起之前放在陆东植枕边的饮料一把拧开，紧接着用力扣住陆东植的下巴，将饮料灌进他的嘴里。

“去和那七个人聚会吧！第八位……垃圾！”

然而内容残忍的话语像是被咬牙切齿磨出来似的细碎不清，即使在狭小安静的室内，陆东植也没听清这位徐理事到底说了什么。

黑暗中，陆东植只觉自己的下巴即将被一只骨骼硬朗的手捏碎，下一秒，粗砾的塑料瓶口抵着舌头将冰冷的液体大量灌到嘴里并顺着气管冲入鼻腔，将他呛得剧烈咳嗽起来，眼皮难以控制的泛红颤抖，泪水汹涌而出。

徐仁宇兔起鹘落拿起采血针向陆东植左手拇指上一扎。

“啊——”

指尖突如其来的刺痛让陆东植慢慢恢复理智，过往的画面在大脑中重新被翻开如影像重播：  
天台上无缘由向他示好的理事、一直被徐仁宇拿在手中的红色日记本、灌入嘴中的饮料、刺进拇指的针……

陆东植只觉一股带电的凉意从椎骨飞速延伸至后脑引起全身战栗，在极度的恐惧中，思维竟开始清晰——他一生从未做过如此敏捷的推理——徐仁宇才是那个连环变态杀手！

他的日记本阴差阳错让自己捡到了！

难怪在之前的酒会上，徐仁宇帮他捡起日记本后神色那么奇怪……陆东植回忆起不久前那个坐在璀璨灯光中仿佛被渡上一层金色光晕、看着自己时会默默微笑的俊美男人，心中突然涌起一股说不出的委屈。

在这样紧张的状况下，他一时间竟分不清这委屈是因为自己正在被变态杀手绑架性命攸关，还是因为发现徐仁宇这些天对他的关切其实另有目的。

陆东植不禁抬头看向徐仁宇。

阴森的杀手此时正半跪在床上，一只手还攥着陆东植刚刚被采血的指尖——即使是这样奇怪的姿势，他的西装外套依然挺拔合体，忽略掉袖口上几处饮料残渍的话，简直可以立刻去参加最高端的商务晚宴并接受所有参会者的青睐。

“咳咳……你要杀了我么？”陆东植下意识偏头轻咳两声，然后开口试探道。鼻音混沌低沉，猝然将徐仁宇的思绪从挑选哪种杀人手法中拉了回来。

徐仁宇冷冷低下头。

月光和煦，在陆东植的侧脸上投下细碎的银辉。从他此刻的角度俯视，能明显看到陆东植的眼角泪痕未干，嘴唇嫣红微张，颈间的青筋因为之前剧烈的咳喘而暴起，睡衣随着挣扎动作被卷到胸前皱成一团，月光笼罩其上，为他增添了一种难以言说的……

“……性感”徐仁宇的心脏砰砰跳动了两下，脑海中不受控制地浮现出这个词。

意识到自己心跳频率的转变，变态杀手好像发现了什么奇特的怪异现象般愣了两秒，紧接着玩味地笑了一声，用另一只手把陆东植的头扳回来强迫他与自己对视。

时钟的分秒指针从容旋转，饮料中的致幻成分开始发挥作用，陆东植清楚地感觉到自己的意识开始溃散，全身肌肉逐渐失去控制，他咬咬牙，用最后的力气抬起头朝徐仁宇厉声喝道：

“你也不过是个只敢伤害更弱者的废物罢了！”

说完整个人便陷入绵软如云的床垫中，再也没有了意识。

＝＝＝＝

徐仁宇在往后的人生中经常会回想这一夜，带着甜蜜、淫邪或是其他让常人匪夷所思的情绪，但无论在什么时间想起来，所有天马行空的感言最终都会被他总结为——庆幸。

他庆幸自己在那一刻，面对陆东植大放厥词的挑衅时，没有愤怒地挥起什么斧子、锤头砸向他的爱人，而是刹那间怀着神鬼莫测的心思反手拽过陆东植带血的手指，用力印在了他尚未闭合的嘴唇上。

陆东植此时的意识已经完全遗失了，半敛的桃花眼纹丝未动，手指抹上的血液让他本就被呛得绯红的嘴唇在夜幕中更加醒目，浓稠的液体参差不均，反射着残月的幽光忽闪而逝，化作世间最诱人的标记。

徐仁宇再也忍耐不住，凶狠地吻了上去。

【转】

夜幕下的欢情如梦寐繁奢，床上重合的人影良久没有分开。这个融合血沫的深吻湿润又淫秽，舌尖交融时的铁锈味道仿佛是一颗投入冰海的火种，将徐仁宇尘封多年的性欲瞬间点燃。

徐仁宇紧紧钳住陆东植的腰，从他的嘴角向下绵延亲吻，然后贴着他的耳朵喘息着阴沉道：  
“我不杀你。”

他说完便毫不留恋地放开陆东植起身，长腿一伸跨下床，进厨房找了把剪刀后转身面无表情地走回来，两三下将结实绑在陆东植身上的绳子全部剪开，而后一把拽过陆东植的腿把人拖到自己身下——

“我、要、用、你。”

徐仁宇背光站在床边，一字一顿地说，紧接着抓起陆东植的一只手，覆上自己早已鼓胀的裤裆，两只手交叠起伏，隔着柔软的布料粗暴地揉弄性器。

巨物在西裤内贲张欲出，头部孔眼外溢的汁液慢慢将西裤晕染浸湿。

明明只有几个呼吸的工夫，徐仁宇得到的快感却像持续了一个世纪般漫长。他一边手下动作不停，一边如巡视领地的野兽般视奸着身下眼神失焦的人每一寸肌肤，在这场龌龊的强制手淫中，体验到了难言的刺激和满足。

徐仁宇狠狠呼出一口气，抬手便把陆东植扒了个精光，随后伴着金属碰撞的“当啷”脆响，将自己的皮带解开抽出，折过陆东植的右腿沿着腿根和脚腕紧绕了两圈仔细的扣好。

看着陆东植的皮肤在室内冷空气中逐渐泛起战栗，私密部位随着姿势全部暴露于外的样子，徐仁宇面上漠然，身下的性器却再次癫狂狰狞起来，叫嚣着要跳出拉链半褪的西裤。

可商界传奇徐理事不愧是世间少有的、能在杀人之前临场创作反手日记的极致变态，竟在这种全天下男人都无法停手的紧要关头，凭借奇异的想象力联想到一则不知道和这场性事有什么狗屁关系的《尹索寓言》故事。

徐仁宇想着那故事，突兀地笑了两声，随后俯身单手夹起陆东植的腰，借着转身仰倒的力量搂着陆东植一起躺在床上。

浸满情欲的眼中笑意未绝，徐仁宇轻拍趴在他身上紧闭双眼的男人，低声调笑道：

“你知道披着狮子皮的毛驴么？”

——如果换作是多年后神志清醒的陆东植，闻言一定会立刻反驳“你知道你老公自带的拳头么？”  
——可此时的陆东植既没有应对他的经验，又没有自主意识，只能无声呼吸着，让徐仁宇占了这个口头便宜。

徐仁宇侧头给安静的陆东植奖励了一个吻，微凉的呼吸喷洒交融，渐渐将他苍白的脸颊染红。

“嗯……”也不知是在回应这个吻，还是被皮带绑着趴在男人身上的姿势太不舒服，陆东植随即不由自主地低吟出声。

徐仁宇目光瞬间凌厉，像是发情期许久不被满足的野兽一般急切地抬手扣住陆东植的后颈，再次与他深深接了个吻，另一只手顺着男人的脊椎不断向下揉捻，直到粗暴地掰开臀肉，对准早已蓄势待发的性器，猛然压下后臀，挺腰撞了进去。

“啊！”剧烈的疼痛从下身传来，即使被喂了足量的迷幻剂、全身肌肉休眠的陆东植在混沌中依然尖叫出声，然而异样的不适并未随时间的推移有所减弱，痛苦持续侵犯着他的身体，他终于睁开含泪的眼睛，祈求地望向这场犯罪的凶手。

可惜他的凶手是世上最冰冷的杀人魔，一生之中从未有过怜悯之心，他对陆东植的惨状视而不见，只抬腰将那根埋在陆东植身体里的肉刃捣弄得越来越深，而后借着血液的润滑，如破军之将般捅开柔软的肠道一插到底。

徐仁宇突然开口：“毛驴在欺骗动物的过程的得到了快乐……为了恐吓狐狸，模仿狮子的声音。” 他一边身下耸动不停，一边报复似的侧头狠狠封住了陆东植痛苦的呜咽声，用舌尖放肆地模拟着性交的姿势在陆东植口中舔舐搅动。

“唔……唔……”直到陆东植口中氧气殆尽呻吟出声，徐仁宇才大发善心，放过了这张企图发出狮子声音的嘴唇。

“故事的最后，毛驴被老虎识破，咬了个粉碎。”徐仁宇将故事两句话讲完，随后猛地抽出了沾满血液和体液的阴茎，翻了个身把陆东植压在下方俯视。

这场性事来得如此始料未及，徐仁宇整套的西装都不曾脱掉，外套下昂贵的衬衫依然雪白如新，只有裤子的拉链被主人坦然解开释放出巨兽。

徐仁宇跪坐在身下男人敞开的腿间，慢慢折过他的膝盖，西装衣摆随着动作摇晃，边角的银线在月色下泛起微光。如果只看徐仁宇此时的上半身，你可能会以为他是个正在进行严肃谈判的职场精英，只是这位精英口中却说着最下流的话——

“我这样用你，可以吗？”

紧接着性器便如野兽扑杀食物般再次操入陆东植的身体，有了之前的体液润滑，湿软的甬道更加方便入侵者放纵抽动，徐仁宇俯身将男人的脚腕拉至肩上，胯间摇摆大力挞伐。

“——嗯啊”好像被碰到了某个点，陆东植的腰猛地痉挛伏起，内穴不受控制地绞紧，同时惊呼出声。

徐仁宇登时低头封住他的唇，用自己也没察觉到的温柔语气低声道：  
“别叫，这里隔音不好。”

说完又用力将陆东植的腰压向自己，紫红色的阴茎深深钉入陆东植的臀肉之中，精工剪裁的白衬衫随着主人动作不停翻起，隐约露出被汗水浸湿的健硕腹肌。

灭顶的快感几乎要将他淹没，徐仁宇胯下冲撞抽插不停，将陆东植后背顶得和床单不断摩擦泛红。直到许久后，他终于颤栗着呼吸，把即将撕碎对方的武器抽出来，心满意足地挺身射到陆东植的脸上。

＝＝＝＝

欲望魇足，徐仁宇静静休息了一会儿，紧接着低头检查起身下人的情况，从陆东植混着精液和泪水的脸上扫视到血迹斑斑的股缝中，电光朝露间他将心中仅存的一丝良知翻腾出来，把绑着陆东植大腿的皮带解开重新系回自己的腰上，接着脱下外套和袖扣，利落地挽起衬衫袖子，抱着早已昏睡的男人抬脚走向浴室。

一场酣畅淋漓的性事后，正是男人心情最舒畅的时候，徐仁宇眼中终年的冷意此刻也几近瓦解，他毫无芥蒂地单手搂着陆东植，一边往浴缸里放上热水，一边打开淋浴捧着陆东植的脸仔细清洗了起来。

徐仁宇完全没有细究自己今夜明明是来杀人的，怎么杀到人家的浴室里了，就像他也从没想过在来的路上为何鬼使神差地把饮料瓶内的安定药物倒掉换成了迷幻剂。

迷幻剂的效力是3个小时……但是以陆东植的体力估算，至少要7个小时后才会醒。逻辑缜密又冷静的杀手少顷间就把自己说服了，他转身回卧室整理了床铺，又顺手把地上不知何时被扔下床的褶皱睡衣和内裤捡起来洗净，快速烘干后套回到它的主人身上。

直到完成了从卧室到浴室全部的清理工作，徐仁宇才重新回到陆东植床边坐下，目不转睛地看了他酣然入睡的样子许久，最终无声地离开了房间。

＝＝＝＝

夜晚的城郊外，两辆毫不起眼的黑色轿车静静屹立。

“我们从未见过面，以后也不会见面。”徐仁宇抬手向对方车里扔下一个厚信封。

“知道了吗？”他弯腰看向车内的男人，棱角分明的侧脸在月色映照下愈发英俊，眼中的冰冷狠绝昭彰，明明语气平和地像是在聊着不相关的小事，却让男人感到无法言喻的恐惧和不安。

“是。”男人像是吞了一块铅，没再多说一句话，捏了下信封后便立刻启动汽车，霎时间消失在黑暗中。

徐仁宇淡淡看着汽车逃命似的飞驰出视线之外，不屑地轻笑了一下。

而下一秒，他仿佛想起了什么更有意思的事，竟在僻静无人的深冬旷野中桀然笑出了声！

夜色沉郁，徐仁宇将冬日独有的冷冽空气深吸入肺腑中再缓缓吐出，而后悄无声息地转身开车离去，绣着银丝暗纹的西装衣角蹁跹，伴随主人消失于月光也照不到的暗处。


End file.
